


Not Supposed to Know

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Femslash, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender discovers a secret about the Patil sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Supposed to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: Magical Objects & Their Uses Class - Write about someone listening in on another person's conversation, or generally sticking their nose where it doesn't belong. (Min. word count 500)
> 
> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: Art Club – Fine Art – Write about forbidden love or about two lovers that have the feeling they have to hide their love.
> 
> All Those Characters Challenge: Character Used – Padma Patil
> 
> Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: Prompt Used – Padma/Parvati. Dialogue Used: "No, this is Patrick."
> 
> 2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competitions: Goal Used – Incest between closer families
> 
> Procrastinators United Competition III
> 
> The Year Long Story Count Competition
> 
> As Much As You Can Competition
> 
> Represent the Character II

"So, does your boyfriend happen to be a Mr. Harry Potter? I still can't believe he took you to the Yule Ball." Lavender squeals her pleasure.

Parvati grimaces. "No, it's Patrick. And just so you know, Harry was a horrible date."

"But you are seeing someone. I knew it. You lips were all swollen yesterday, like you had spent your afternoon snogging someone. So, who's this Patrick guy?"

Parvati stiffens, and Lavender furrows her brow. "No one you know," she whispers.

"Pav, I know when you're lying."

"Lavender, it's none of your business, so leave it alone. Now."

Well, Lavender isn't just going to let that go. She knows something is going on with her friend, and she's going to find out what it is, no matter what.

She actually ends up finding out sooner than she thought she would. She's walking in a relatively deserted hallway and as she passes a classroom where the door is slightly agape, she hears murmuring voices. She peeks in through the gap and sees Parvati and Padma. They're sitting close together and talking in hushed voices. Lavender's curiosity is piqued. Maybe Padma knows who her sister is dating. It doesn't even come to her mind that they chose a deserted area of the school for a reason. No one can accuse her of being a closeted Ravenclaw after all, no offense to Padma.

"Lav is getting suspicious. She's not brilliant, but she has a nose for gossip, so she knows when something is a secret."

Padma looks at her hands. "You know you can't tell her. She might be your best friend, but no one can know about us. Our love is forbidden. Can you imagine what would happen if we were discovered?" Padma shudders. "I'm not a brave Gryffindor. I don't want to find out what the consequences of us being together would be."

"I don't want to find out either. We would probably be separated. That can never happen."

"Never," Padma agrees.

"Lavender might not care, though. She's my best friend."

"Maybe," Padma agrees. "Are you willing to take the chance, though?"

"I love Lav, but you're right. We can't know for sure how open-minded she'd be. It's too big of a risk."

Padma brushes a strand of hair out of Parvati's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What if Lavender finds out, though? She's not going to be put off by vague explanations."

Padma caresses Parvati's cheek. "We'll have to try to be more discrete. And we'll deal with a fall out if it happens."

"I love you," Parvati whispers.

Lavender barely hears the declaration, her breath stuck in her throat.

"I love you, too," Padma returns.

And then they're kissing, and it's not the kiss of sisters or friends. The deep probing kiss makes it the kiss of lovers.

Lavender backs away from the gap, knowing she has seen something she was never supposed to know about. If people found out about the Patil sisters, horrible things would happen to them. They were right to be frightened.

She isn't sure how she feels about the relationship. It seems so wrong, but she's not planning to go the authorities. If they love each other, they're not hurting anyone. It isn't any of Lavender's business to get involved. And for now, Lavender will stay out of it.


End file.
